The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to flow control systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a dual valve flow split with a mechanical linkage.
Pneumatic systems, such as airflow control systems on an aircraft, can use multiple valves with multiple actuators to control delivery of an airflow for various purposes. Components receiving the airflow may have different requirements for timing or conditions under which the airflow should be received. Using a dedicated actuator for each valve to be controlled can support a wide range of control sequences between multiple valves; however, each actuator adds weight and complexity to the overall system.